Hetalia Omorashi
by Omotalia
Summary: This contains Hetalia Omorashi I write myself, I take request of almost all characters and pairings but especial cases will be specified in one chapter meant for requests.


Hello everyone, I just wanted to take a moment to say I'm not new to Omorashi but I'm still kind of new to writing so I'd appreciate if you told me what you think. This story contains Omorashi (desperation/wetting) which some might not be comfortable with. **You have been warned.  
** Also I wanted to say I do take requests but I will post a chapter about requests later on and how you can do it.

* * *

 **MOVIE NIGHT | ENGLAND OMORASHI**

Arthur had been dating Alfred for two months now and the American decided to take Arthur to the cinema on a date. During the movie Arthur drank an insanely huge amount of water due to the salty popcorn. He didn't quite like sweet popcorn like Alfred did so his mouth always got very dry from all the salt.

The American chose a horror movie obviously, claiming that heroes weren't afraid of anything. In the end Alfred ended up clinging onto Arthur for dear life. After the movie Alfred started driving back to his house with Arthur. The Brit had his head leaned against the car's window, suddenly the cold feeling made him shiver a little as he felt some heaviness in his bladder. The water he drank was starting to catch up with him but it wasn't anything serious, he could just drive back home in his car that he parked in front of the American's house where he could use the bathroom.

Both of the males arrived at Alfred's house and Arthur got out of the car "Well, Alfred, I'll be going home no-" Alfred interrupted him by hugging him tightly which made the Brit jump a little. He mentally cursed the American for scaring him like that when he needed to pee "Please stay, Arthur..!" Alfred nearly begged. Well, he didn't see why not since the American was so scared of staying alone. Arthur agreed and they both walked in, Alfred meanwhile got pajamas for both of them and they quickly changed.

Arthur's problem slowly increasing and it started to make him a little uncomfortable as he tried to casually cross his legs as he sat on the edge of the bed but that only made more pressure on his filling bladder so he tapped his foot on the floor waiting for Alfred to be done changing "Alright, I'm done!" The American said, Arthur nodded "Okay, I just need to-" Once again Alfred didn't let him finish his sentence and grabbed his hands "Can we please go to bed now?" Alfred asked. Arthur didn't answer right away, he needed to use the bathroom but how could he say no to those puppy dog eyes "Alright, let's go…" The Brit agreed nodding, he could hold it until the morning. It was about midnight now and they had to get up at six so it shouldn't be a problem.

Since the American lived alone he only had one bed and Arthur had to sleep with him. They both climbed into the bed as Alfred wrapped an arm around the Brit who had his back turned to him. "Hey Arthur" He called quietly and the other turned to him "Did you know I love you?" He asked with a smile and kissed the other passionately- Arthur gladly kissed back- and slid a hand up the Brit's shirt sending a shiver down his spine and then sliding his hand down to his abdomen. Alfred's cold touch caused the poor Brit's bladder to spasm and he gasped a little into the kiss and stop for a moment to make sure he was still in full control. He could feel his bladder filling quickly but he could still hold it…right?

Alfred frowned a little looking at the Brit confused "Is everything okay, Artie…?" He asked as the other male nodded quickly "Yes. I'm just a little tired. Can we go to sleep?" Arthur asked sweetly to distract him from the subject, already know how short of an attention span he the American had about almost everything. The American nodded kissing his forehead "Night. Love you" Alfred said before falling asleep, at that the Brit sighed a little and closed his eyes in an attempt to go to sleep, the sooner he fell asleep the sooner he could wake up and relieve himself. Arthur groaned a little when he couldn't fall asleep right away pressing his tights together a little. Finally the Brit fell asleep still being held by Alfred's iron grip.

* * *

 _Arthur ran quickly hearing the footsteps of his pursuer. Who was he running away from? He had no idea, he just ran like no tomorrow and like his life depended on it. Because it did. The Brit quickly ran to his house and hid in the closet sitting there in silence. He flinched when he heard the front door being broken down and footsteps approaching his room. Arthur heard the door of his room open and held his breath standing very still as he heard his pursuer's footsteps around the small division.  
Just then Arthur realized how badly he had to pee. He could almost feel urine trickling down his urethra inches away from wetting his undergarments. He was in his closet after all, if it came to the point he thought he wouldn't be able to hold it anymore he could just let go…just the thought of relieving himself of all that heaviness in his bladder almost made him shiver and the Brit nearly let out a moan of desperation. He quickly shook his head knowing his pursuer would hear him if he lost control right there, the Brit felt like he was going to cry from how badly he needed to go and swallowing all his pride he clutched his crotch tightly although it didn't help at all, it was almost as no matter how much he tried to hold himself it didn't make any difference in the slightest. Arthur tried his best not to squirm around when he heard the footsteps near the closet. The Brit became suddenly aware of how hard it was raining outside and felt like every rain drop was filling his bladder even more, he just thought of relieving himself as fast as possible, the beautiful sound of all the urine he had inside his bladder hitting the toilet. Arthur moaned silently with tears in his eyes, he knew he couldn't hold it much longer, he needed to relieve himself and he needed to do it NOW. The Englishman's hands flew down to his belt as he desperately tried to take off the only thing restraining his aching bladder, it was almost as if he suddenly forgot about his pursuer and all that mattered was getting rid of all that liquid inside him, not to mention how being so terrified he would be found made his urge all the stronger. Arthur almost broke down crying when he couldn't get his belt off "Please…Please take it off…" He nearly pleaded as he clutched his crotch tightly to no avail, the pressure in his bladder was unbearable, he felt like he was about to burst. Tears ran down his cheeks as he kept trying to undo his belt, with a rough tug he managed to finally get it off but that same rough movement seemed to wake up his bladder that let out a small jet off urine to his underwear and he covered his mouth to stop the small gasp and whimper that wanted to come out so badly. Arthur quickly messed with his zipper trying to pull it down, spurts of urine were leaving him, more and more urine kept coming out suddenly his bladder gave a painful spasm and he nearly lost control, letting out a small stream.  
_

* * *

Arthur quickly opened his eyes becoming aware of a small stream leaving him and quickly clutched his penis closing his eyes shut but managed to regain control of his bladder with much effort, he was absolutely bursting. Fortunately, his boxers absorbed the liquid not soiling the pajamas but it was now sticking to his cock. He could feel his bladder throbbing from letting go and holding it again. He desperately looked at the clock on the American's nightstand, 3:00 AM three hours left, there was no way he could hold it! in reality he doubted he could go through fifteen more minutes.

The Brit desperately tried to wake up Alfred "Alfred! Alfred please wake up!" He said shaking him but he looked like he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.  
Arthur whimpered as he tried to release himself from Alfred's grip but his arm wouldn't move. The last thing he needed was for him to relieve himself all over the American, soiling the bed and the pajamas.

Arthur was shaking from how badly he needed to go now, he felt like his bladder was going to burst at any moment as tears filled his emerald green eyes. He clutched his penis tightly "Nng..!" Small moans left him as he attempted to keep all the contents of his bladder in. He squirmed around and held himself as tightly as he could but he reached the point where small streams were leaving him every few moments instead of just spurts. The Brit just wanted to cry, knowing if Alfred didn't wake up he wouldn't be able to make it. He gasped as another squirt of urine left his penis and this time trickled down his leg.

The American woke up and picked up his glasses trying to see in the darkness of the room "Arthur…? Are you okay…?" He asked. Hearing the sudden voice made Arthur lose control for another three seconds before desperately shaking his head "N-No..! I-I really n-need to—Nng! - u-use the bathroom..!" He somehow manage to say with his face burning in embarrassment. Alfred couldn't help but feel somehow turned on seeing the state of the Brit "Can you make it to the bathroom?" The loud male asked. Arthur was about to say yes when another stream left him, this one requiring a lot more than just some mere seconds to stop "N-No! I-I can't hold it!" Arthur cried desperately. The American bit his lip slightly at that and looked around to see if there was anything Arthur could go in. but no such luck "…If you can't hold it you can just let go…" Alfred then said.

The Brit's face turned a darker shake of red and frantically shook his head "T-That's disgusting..! N-No way! Nng..." He insisted and closed his eyes shut. Alfred got on top of Arthur "Holding it isn't good, just let go." The male said and slid his hand down Arthur chest and stopped on his bladder putting some pressure on it. Arthur crossed his legs, squirmed and tried to hold himself the best he could not wanting to have an accident in front of his lover but a bigger spurt came out making a wet patch appear on his pajama pants "Ah ah…! A-Alfred..! P-Please stop..! P-Please..!" He desperately pleaded no matter how badly he wanted to relieve his aching bladder. Alfred's hand then slid even more down passing Arthur's already soiled boxers and holding his swollen cock. The Brit was at his limit already panting and doing everything he could to hold it. The American rubbed Arthur's cock making the other's floodgates open completely losing all control. Arthur gasped and quickly sat up as a forceful stream of urine jolted out of his penis with a loud hissing sound running down his legs and making the pajama pants completely soaked. Alfred quickly left the bed amazed by the amount of urine leaving his lover.

Arthur never felt so relieved in his life as a golden stream left him for what seemed like forever emptying the contents of his bladder to the bed since his boxers and the pajamas couldn't absorb it, a puddle started to form under the Brit as he still held his cock tightly, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. After a while the urine finally died down leaving Arthur panting heavily, small dribbles still coming out before the stream finally ceased completely. When he finally realized what happened he started sobbing with his cheeks burning in embarrassment, he just wet himself in front of Alfred like a two-year-old little boy "I-Idiot…!" He sobbed hugging his knees tightly despise his soaked pants.

Alfred not minding the bed or the Brit's wet clothes pulled him into a hug stroking his hair gently "I'm sorry… holding it was just not good for you… It's alright, Artie, I won't tell anyone. I promise." He said as Arthur's eyes widened in shock by the American's reaction "How about you go take a shower? I'll take care of the clothes and the bed so don't worry about it. And then I'll get you a nice cup of tea and we can cuddle, okay…?" Alfred asked making Arthur smile softly and give him a small nod along with a sniffled "O-Okay… Thank you." Arthur said quietly.

* * *

 **How to request?  
** Requests will be changed to PM so if you have one just message me.

 **What characters to request?  
** Anyone you would like! Although there are a few characters I'm not good at working with with include: _Germany, Spain and other not so popular characters as Seychelles and such._

 **What pairings to request?**  
I usually write in pairings but if you'd like a story that it's not a pairing feel free to ask as well although you'll need to specify the plot a little more. There are a few pairings I won't do: AmericaXEngland (I know it was the first chapter but it was just for the sake of being fair and for the fans of UsUk, I might or might not do this pairing but I possibly won't at all) GerIta ( **If Germany is the victim** ) or any other pairing that has any of the character on the point I listed above as victims.

 **Request a plot?  
** I do appreciate if when you request you have a plot in mind, it's hard to think of many possibilities for Omorashi stories (Other kinks may be added as well such as bindings and such)

 **To sum it up!  
** When making a request  
1\. Please make sure to have in mind the characters and pairings I specified I wouldn't do.  
2\. Mention if you'd like any other kinks added to the story.  
3\. Specify the victim and pairing (if you want a pairing) you want in the story.  
4\. Please tell me if you want your username displayed or not, **if this point is not specified the username will be displayed.**


End file.
